


It's Our Paradise and It's Our Warzone

by InkgooSupernova



Series: The Winter System [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Bodily Fluids, Collars, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Avengers, Emotional, Fighting Kink, Filthy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intense, Jock Straps, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Men Crying, Multi, Orgasm, Past Sexual Abuse, Pet Play, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scents & Smells, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Sweat, Sweet, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, cum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/pseuds/InkgooSupernova
Summary: Sparring day was always his favorite day. It was the day of the week that he always looked forward to, exercising his physical strength and power, working up a good sweat with his handlers, and feeling the pleasant ache in his muscles afterwards.It was like a type of foreplay to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: The Winter System [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693231
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	It's Our Paradise and It's Our Warzone

**Author's Note:**

> This story features jock strap huffing, cum play, sweat licking, pet play, and general nasty themes.
> 
> Reader Discretion is Advised.
> 
> Title is from the song [Pillowtalk by Zayn Malik](https://youtu.be/YO-XGWSvZB0).

The Soldier growled as he ducked under the Captain's swinging arm before jabbing his elbow into the man's rib. He flipped himself around to block the Falcon's leg, easily grabbing the limb and pushing it away, sending the man flying into the air. He watched in restrained awe as the man flipped his body, using his newfound airtime to land gracefully on his feet.

"That the best you can do, big guy?" The Falcon taunted, an arm swinging towards his head. He backed up to dodge the swing, only to step into a knee jabbing into his back, knocking him forward. He growled as he shoved another swinging arm away from his face, dropping to his hand and springing his legs behind him in a donkey-kick, sending the Captain flying into the nearby wall.

"Hey, hey! No busting my gym's walls!" Stark barked, dodging a fist from the Widow. "I already had to fix your guy's bedroom wall!"

The Soldier paid no mind, lifting a middle finger to the man.

Sparring day was always his favorite day. It was the day of the week that he always looked forward to, exercising his physical strength and power, working up a good sweat with his handlers, and feeling the pleasant ache in his muscles afterwards.

It was a type of foreplay to him.

The Soldier watched as the Captain easily bounced back from the wall, using the leverage to charge him. He quickly stepped out of the way, sending the man tumbling into the Falcon's chest, the two landing on the padded floor with a loud **thud**.

"Oww..." The Falcon groaned, laying under the super soldier. He quickly helped to pull the man from the floor, helping him back to his feet.

"Shit, Sammy, I'm sor-" The Captain was cut off by a hard knee to the gut, leaving him gasping for air.

"You let your guard down~" The Falcon teased, earning a laugh from the Soldier. "Oh, you liked that? How about I give you something to laugh about!"

The Soldier ducked as the man rushed him, wrapping his arms around his waist and charging him down to the floor. He bristled with a sort of pride as the man beneath him groaned.

"You know better than to tease him, babe." The Captain laughed, wheezy and out of breath. "He takes everything as a challenge."

"He does, does he?" The Falcon purred, running warm fingers through his long, slightly damp hair, earning a deep, rumbling purr from the weapon. "Well, guess I'll have to see how much he can _really_ take."

The Captain sat up, patting the Soldier's bare, flesh shoulder, then running his hand over the black tank top that clung like a second skin to his muscles, a dark contrast to the grey sweatpants covering his legs. "I'd say so, he's barely broken a sweat!" He playfully huffed. "You goin' easy on us, pal?"

"Or maybe he's getting soft in his old age, like you!" The Falcon laughed, jabbing the Captain in the arm with his elbow. The Soldier snarled, already coiled up like a snake waiting to strike. "Oh, you don't like getting called soft? Then why don't you show us just how hard you can go~"

He growled at the challenge, shoving the man down by charging shoulder-first into his chest. If it wasn't for the muzzle wrapped around his face, he'd be sucking on the Falcon's neck in a heartbeat.

"Hey! This is a gym, not a sex dungeon! No PDA!" Stark all but shrieked.

"Hey, man, it _is_ full of sweaty people pounding each other. What's the difference?" The Falcon shrugged, giving Stark a sideways glance. The Soldier laughed, hearty and deep in his chest, at the man's words. He liked jokes, he never had enough mental capacity in Hydra to understand them, but the human interactions in the tower gave him plenty of time to learn.

"Wilson! Cap, you're gonna just take this vulgar use of language?" Stark gestured to the Falcon, which made the Soldier bristle a little, ready to pounce in defense. He calmed as the man's hand found its way to his shoulder, a silent order to stand down.

"Trust me, Tony. Golden boy's mouth a _lot_ worse than mine." The Falcon corrected, finally standing up from the floor, followed by the Captain and himself.

"I heard. We've _all_ heard!" Stark huffed, crossing his arms before pointing his index finger at the Captain. "Remind me to beef up the sound-proofing in your room. I can hear you from _my_ floor."

"What can I say?" The Captain hummed, wrapping an arm around the Falcon's shoulder and patting the Soldier's head with his free hand. "My boys know how to treat their captain good~"

"TMI, Rogers!" Barton piped up, earning a powerful kick to the head from turning his attention away from his current sparring partner. "Ow! Nat you promised you'd pull your punches!"

"No, I said I'd go easy. This _is_ easy, for me." The Widow retorted, swiping Barton's legs out from under him. If the Soldier felt any physical attraction towards women, he'd be drooling at that powerful goddess's feet.

Luckily for him, he had two powerful men to drool _all_ over, both of which he was _overwhelmingly_ attracted to.

"Ready to tap back in, big guy?" The Falcon asked, earning a nod from the weapon. "Good."

The Soldier ducked as a fist swung towards his head, easily countering with a jab to the man's side before swinging up to deliver a heel-blow to the Captain's waist.

"C'mon! You can do better than _that!_ " The Falcon huffed, delivering a hard blow to his chest that left him stumbling backwards. "Make me _feel it,_ Soldier!"

"Yeah, big guy. Really give it to him~" The Captain taunted, a whisper close to his ear, winding him up tighter.

The Soldier shuttered at the familiar words, hair standing on end as he stalked the man, muscles drawn tight like a spring loaded trap, ready to strike. The space between them was air-locked and heavy, all three waiting for the other to make the first move.

The Soldier took the bait, lunging at the Falcon before halting his steps, spinning to drive his bare heel into the Captain's jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. He was knocked off balance as the Falcon charged him, though he quickly regained the upper hand as he pressed his weight into the man's shoulder, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground.

It was an impressive display, he could imagine. Three barely-clothes, muscle-clad men using every last ounce of physical strength and agility in an attempt to knock the other off their feet. It was rough and unorganized and sloppy and _intense._

The Soldier loved every second of it.

The three had spent the past fifteen minutes duking it out, the Captain being the first to call it quits, leaving the Falcon and the Winter Soldier to push each other to their limits. He watched, panting hard with each muffled breath, as the man steadied his footing, bringing both fists up. He watched as glistening sweat trailed down his flushed face, nearly glowing in the unnatural lighting, a halo framing his gorgeous physique. He couldn't take his eyes off of the man's parted lips, watching the way he gulped down air like mana from heaven, his chest and shoulders rising and falling with each gasping breath.

"Jesus H. Christ, Manchurian Candidate! Put your rifle away! No one needs to see that!" Stark's offended shriek pulled him from his thoughts.

Rifle? He didn't bring _any_ weapons, let alone a rifle. This was sparring training, not a firing range. He glared at the man in confusion, before his attention was grabbed by the Falcon's soft chuckle.

"Maybe it _wasn't_ the best idea to wear grey sweatpants, big guy..." The Captain mumbled, cheeks bright red. That was odd, he stopped sparring a good ten minutes ago, he shouldn't be so flushed.

"Nonsense, Steve. It was a _perfect_ idea." The Falcon hummed, stepping closer to the Soldier, hands up in a display of surrender. The Soldier straightened out his back, pulling away from his wound up strike position. He could hear Stark groan in disgust as he adjusted his position.

What the hell were they talking about?!

The Captain cleared his throat, eyes flicking down. The Soldier followed his gaze, hoping to solve this ever elusive mystery.

His eyes locked onto the obvious, obscene tent poking out from between his legs.

Oh. _Oh._

"Hey, it's just adrenaline and endorphins, big guy. Happens to all of us, no shame." The Falcon reassured, patting his flesh shoulder.

" _No shame_ is right! None what so ever!" Stark huffed, tossing his arms up in the air, ever the drama queen. "Oh sure, it's fine! No big deal! Just the world's deadliest assassin popping boners in _my_ gym without a care in the world!"

"Stark, if that's what's got your panties in a twist, then you're gonna _hate_ what he does in his room." The Captain retorted.

"And the kitchen. Bathroom too." The Falcon added.

"Yes! I'm _well_ aware!" Stark huffed. "Thats it! Out of my gym! This isn't a place for horndogs!"

The Soldier growled at the man, before the Falcon's hand pulled him back, a silent order to heel. "He's right, we'd better hit the showers, big guy. No offense, but you're starting to stink of sweat."

"Good! A cold shower is what he needs!" Stark huffed. The Soldier snarled before holding up his left middle finger.

With that, the Captain and the Falcon began to lead him towards the gym showers.

"Room." The Soldier huffed, pulling back against the two.

"Hm? Room? You want to get a shower up in our room?" The Falcon asked, earning a nod. "Alright, lets head up there." The three quickly changed course, heading for the elevator instead.

The Soldier stood silently between the two men in the enclosed space, taking in their combined scents with every deep breath. He could feel the two's eyes on him, raking over his sticky, flushed skin.

"Looks like he isn't going down, Sam." The Captain hummed, a hand wrapping around his waist. He was right, his sweatpants still uncomfortably hot and tight.

"The poor thing. All that fighting got your engines running?~" The Falcon teased, nuzzling his chin against that spot on his neck that made his knees weak.

"Come now, Sam, don't make him shoot his shot before we get him to bed." The Captain piped up, the hand around his waist slipping to cup the firm flesh of his ass.

The Soldier dreaded stepping out of the open elevator doors. Not because he was scared or upset, oh no, but because he didn't want to get a shower and lose the heady, musky scent of sweat and testosterone that the three has built up. He had a thing for scents, fight him.

He followed the two men into his quarters, stripping down to just his jock-strap, but stopped just short of the connected bathroom door.

"What's wrong, big guy?" The Falcon asked, turning to face him. "Don't you want to get cleaned up?"

The Soldier's eyes flicked to the bed, earning a chuckle from the Captain behind him.

"Looks like he wants to make more of a mess before getting cleaned up. Work up more of a sweat, really _earn_ that shower. Is that it, Soldier?" The Captain asked. He tucked his head before nodding.

"Da, that one. Dirty." The Soldier huffed out from behind his muzzle.

"Good boy for saying how you feel." The Falcon hummed, petting his sweat damped hair softly. He couldn't help but lean into the warm touch, letting his eyes flutter shut. "I think that can be arranged."

"You two already did me in pretty good during practice," The Captain said, slipping off his own soaked sparing clothes, leaving him in just his damp jock-strap. "I think I'll just enjoy the show~"

"Aww, you've gotta at least give our boy something, Stevie." The Falcon pulled a mock pout, gently shaking the Soldier's head with his hand. "Look how desperate he is for some loving."

"Hm, alright. I've got an idea." The Captain's eyes lit up. "Soldier, on your knees."

The Soldier dutifully obeyed, sinking to the plush carpet flooring until he was at eye level with the fabric straining around the Captain's cock. He purred as the man's fingers brushed through his hair.

"Good boy, now, put your face right here." The Captain pointed to the spot beside his leg, where fabric met flesh. He didn't hesitate, gently shoving his muzzled face against the sweat soaked fabric. "There you go, such a good boy." The Captain purred, stroking his hair ever so gently. "Take a nice, deep breath, big guy."

He didn't need to tell him twice.

The Soldier took in as much air as his lungs could allow, savoring the heavy scent of sweat and warm musk. It was nearly intoxicating, his head already dizzy with desperate desire. If it wasn't for his muzzle, he'd be rolling his tongue all over the man's flushed skin and sweat soaked strap.

That gave him an idea.

"Captain. Off, please." He whimpered, pointing to his muzzle.

The Captain pulled away from where he was kissing the Falcon above him, the two men becoming well acquainted with each other's tonsils. "Hm? You want your muzzle off?" He asked, earning a nod from the weapon kneeling before him. "Alright, here you go." Large, gentle hands carefully unclasped the buckles, holding the item in his hand for when the Soldier eventually wanted it back.

With his mouth's newfound freedom, the Soldier wasted no time rolling his tongue over the Captain's leg, drinking down the salty taste of sweat. His lips found their way to the man's clothed erection, nibbling at the organ just beneath the fabric. He knew the Captain commonly came a bit early the first time, which means if he played his cards right, he could probably earn himself a nice, cum filled jock-strap to huff to his heart's content.

Besides, who ever said no to a bit of tongue?

The Soldier got his wish, as not ten minutes of fabric licking later, the Captain's hips stuttered, the man groaning into the Falcon's mouth, the other man swallowing it up with ease. He watched with bewilderment as a dark patch formed on the fabric, the white fluid quickly slipping out from between the woven cloth fibers. He held his tongue out, catching a few drops of the bitter fluid.

"Fuck, that was hot~" The Falcon purred, watching the mock blowjob on display for him.

"What a dirty, nasty machine, licking up his Captain's mess~" The Captain hummed, letting himself flop onto the chair behind him before slipping the jock-strap off of his long, powerful legs, using the ruined fabric to clean up the last few drops of cum that beaded at the head of his dick. "Here, head on my lap, Soldier."

The Soldier quickly obeyed, slotting himself between the man's open thighs and resting his chin against his now bare pelvis. The Captain hummed, taking in the sight, before slipping the waistband of the strap over his head, securing the wet, ruined fabric over his mouth and nose with one hand as the other slipped the leg straps over his forehead. He let his eyes flutter shut, breathing in the heady scent of musk, sweat, saliva, and cum. "There you go, a nice, dirty muzzle to match~"

"Ohh fuck, that is _filthy_ " The Falcon groaned, pawing at his own bulge through his shorts. The Soldier watched the man, desperate eyes betraying every ounce of hunger that burned at his insides.

"Looks like our pup wants some more, huh sugar?" The Captain hummed, his voice light and amused. "Think you can give him what he needs?~"

"And _more,_ baby~" The Falcon hummed, confident and hearty. The Soldier wasted no time making his way to the bed, having had plenty of foreplay with the two men as it was. "Aww, look who's eager. Excited for my cock, big guy?~"

The Soldier bowed himself low to the bed, raising his almost-bare ass high into the air with a slight 'wag', showing just how excited he was to play. It was far too easy for him to slip into his more beast-like pup mindset with the heavy cocktail of hormones flowing through his veins.

"Alright, just a second big guy. Two things." The Falcon's voice became serious as he grabbed two items from the bedside drawer: a small, familiar silver bell, and a collar with a pattern reminiscent of the Captain's shield. The man held out his free hand, the Soldier sitting up and holding out his metal hand in response. "One, what is your safe word?"

"Brooklyn." The Soldier piped up from behind the fabric.

"Good." The Falcon nodded, placing the bell in his palm and curling in his fingers for him. "Two, who owns you?"

The Soldier bristled. "No one. Captain and Falcon care for me. Love me. Do not own me."

"Very good." The Falcon nodded again, buckling the collar around his neck. "You did very good, Soldier. I think it's time for your treat~"

He couldn't help the excited, full body jump and shake as he bowed himself down to the bed once again, shaking his ass in a mock wag.

"Good boy, molodets." The Falcon hummed, holding his hand up. "Soldier, present."

The Soldier stood on knuckles and knees, turning around on the bed and lowering himself to his chest, keeping his ass high in the air, putting his clothed erection and hungry hole on display for the man. He turned his head to face the Captain, who was lounging in his chair, a large hand lazily stroking his cock.

"Perfect form, the perfect example of an amazing pedigree. Judges?" The Falcon said, voice mocking those reporters that observed performance dog shows on the television.

"Oh Sam, just give him his bone already!" The Captain huffed playfully, earning a laugh from the Falcon. The Soldier couldn't help but laugh along. What could he say? It was a good dog pun.

Once the three had laughed their humors out, the Falcon grabbed a tube of lubricant from the bedside table, squirting the fluid onto two of his fingers before easily slipping the tips into his waiting hole. "Fuck, baby boy, you take it so _easily._ Just perfect for us to make you feel good~"

The Soldier tucked his head into the pillows, his cheeks burning bright red. Truth be told, he was a little insecure about how loose his hole was, how years of things he would rather not think about as to not spoil his good mood, left his hole pliant and easy to fuck into. Sure, it never caused any problems, _thankfully,_ but it was still rather embarrassing to know just how routinely stretched open he had been. The two men both knew this, always sure to lay the sweet, praising words on just a little thicker than normal when opening him up.

He appreciated that.

He felt four of the Falcon's fingers press into his hole, the tips just barely grazing against his prostate. He was opened up enough, and the man knew it, he was just waiting for the weapon to pipe up.

"Falcon, _please,_ " The Soldier whined, bucking his hips backwards to the best of his abilities. "Want your cock inside me. Now."

"Listen to that," The Falcon purred, massaging his ass cheek as he pulled his fingers free, using the leftover slick to lube up his dick. "He begs so pretty, doesn't he?~"

"You two're better than a god damn wet dream, doll~" The Captain's voice rumbled from deep in his chest, watching as the Falcon mounted him from behind.

"Status report, Soldier." The Falcon said.

"Green." The Soldier huffed, impatient with all of the stalling. He wanted the man's dick inside him by yesterday.

"Good boy." The Falcon hummed, pressing the head of his cock into his waiting hole. "Ohhh fuck, that's good. Nice and warm~" He groaned, his body leaning over the weapon's back.

The Soldier growled, feeling his lover's cock bury deep inside of him in one easy slide, like a god damn glove. If the logical part of his brain was online at the moment, he'd be thoroughly embarrassed at how easy he took dick. Instead, the only part of his brain that was working was the part that begged for _more._

"Fuck me." The Soldier huffed through the fabric over his face, grinding back against the Falcon's hips.

"Look at you, giving orders. What a naughty pup~" The man hummed, easily pulling his cock out until the crest of his head was tugging against the inside of his rim, before plunging back in hard enough to jerk both of their bodies forward up the bed.

"Fuhck, love you, love you Sam~" The Soldier groaned, nuzzling his pseudo-muzzled face into the pillows. He pulled in a deep breath, drinking in the scent of the Captain's mess of sweat and cum, as the Falcon's cock drilled into his ass like he was made for it. His own prick was straining tight against the fabric of his jock-strap, weeping with neglect and desperation. " _Fuck!_ There! Right _there! Please!_ " He gasped, followed by a keening whine from somewhere deep in his chest.

Who knew the Winter Soldier could sound so much like a bitch in heat?

"Yeah, there? You want me to fuck you right _there?_ " The Falcon purred, breath hot against the shell of his ear, as he angled his hips into the perfect position, nailing his sweet spot with every deep, powerful thrust of his hips.

"Da-hh! Mhmm!" The Soldier's voice hitched on a moan, nodding his head violently in an attempt to communicate just how much he _needed it._ "Fuck! _Fuck! F-mmh!~_ "

"There you go, such a good boy, Soldier." The Falcon groaned, pummeling against his poor, abused prostate like he had a score to settle with it. "This what you needed? Getting dicked down good and hard after training? Getting fucked straight into the mattress 'til you can't even walk for a _week?~_ "

The Soldier squeaked out a response, jaw clenched tight as he nodded fast and hard, tears of overwhelming pleasure escaping his screwed shut eyes. His hands gripped the bed beneath him, the metal claws of his left accidentally unsheathing and tearing into the plush foam, the bell caught between his palm and the mattress. He barely registered the material giving way to his grip, his mind completely fucked out. All he could do was hold on for dear life as the Falcon rearranged his internal organs, punching out each desperate breath that he sucked in.

"Yeahh, you want that, don't you?" The Falcon purred, his voice gasping and ragged with the physical strain of fucking into the weapon. "You want me to fuck you until you're nothing but a wrecked, sloppy mess? You want me to tear you apart with my dick so we can put you back together? Us treating you right, fucking you until you can't walk so we can take good care of you? Is that what my good boy wants?~"

" _Uhn! Hhnn!~_ " The Soldier nodded, fucked senseless and desperate, drunk on the man's words.

"Use your words, big guy. Tell me what you want. I want to hear your pretty voice~" The Falcon ordered, a free hand gripping the hair at the back of his, tugging his head back in the way that he _craved._

"W'an be good! Wanna be good boy! W'an- _Fuhck!_ " The Soldier yelped as he was fucked impossibly harder, his face shoved into the pillows and smearing the still warm cum all over his mouth and stubble. "Mmhph!~"

"You _are_ good. You _are_ a good boy, Soldier. We love you and you deserve _every last ounce of it._ " The Falcon growled, punching his cock deep into his guts with each emphasized word. He could feel the precum drooling from his prick, the sticky fluid pooling beneath him on the sheets. "Say it. Tell me what you are, I wanna hear you _say it._ "

"'M _good!_ " The Soldier cried, choking on a gasping moan. "'M good boy! S-Sol'der deserv- _ffhh'k!~_ " 

" _Say it!_ " The Falcon barked, his hips fucking into him in a frantic non-pattern, tip-toeing the razor's edge of his completion. "Want you to _say it._ Tell me what you deserve."

"D'serf y'ur l'uhv! D-d'serve comfort a-ahn' _care!_ Y-ya _khoroshiy_ Soldat!" He slurred out, his heavy, swollen cock throbbing painfully between his legs.

"Good boy, _good boy!_ " The Falcon huffed, biting down onto the sweaty, tender flesh where his neck met his shoulder. He cried out a hitching squeal, babbling complete nonsense into the filth coated fabric pressed against his mouth. "'S the good Soldier g'unna cum for me? Gonna show me how good I make him feel? C'mon, _cum all over my cock~_ "

As if waiting for permission, his body obeyed, choking on a sobbing _wail_ as his painfully sensitive cock shot thick, heavy ropes of ejaculate onto the already ruined sheets beneath him. He couldn't help it as his body spat out more and more of the fluid, stars popping in his fading vision as the Falcon punched into his prostate with each hard thrust, burying himself inside his body and shooting his searing hot seed deep into his stomach. He swore he could taste the bitter fluid on the back of his throat, the man's cock threatening to impale him. He could barely register the Captain's throaty groans beside him.

After an eternity of the most intense orgasm of his life, the Soldier blacked out, his spent body crashing onto the ruined sheets beneath him.

He came to what felt like a thousand years later, still hiccuping on a sob as fresh tears poured from his eyes. All pieces of fabric had been removed, and his body was cradled close to the Falcon's bare chest as the Captain swiped across his body with a warm, wet cloth.

"There you are. Back with us, Soldier?" The Falcon hummed, skin glistening with an ethereal glow.

"Mhmm~" The Soldier sniffled, pressing a soft kiss against his chest before leaning over to press an equally soft kiss to the Captain's arm.

"Good boy. You did so well." The Falcon hummed, his voice slow and sweet as molasses. "We're gonna take good care of you now, just relax."

They didn't have to tell him twice. He couldn't tense up or argue if he _tried,_ his body fucked completely boneless. He hiccuped on the aftershock of his sobs, resting his head against the Falcon's warm chest, listening to the man's strong heartbeat.

"I think a bath is in order, you two are filthy." The Captain teased, easily helping the two off of the bed. Both of the men were needed to help steady the Soldier, his legs buckling under him.

"Got me good." The Soldier hummed, focusing on the pleasant ache in his muscles as he was carefully lead to the bathroom. He felt a fuzzy, warm feeling in his chest as the two men laughed, deep in their chests.

A warm bath, a hot meal, and a calm night of aftercare in after an intense sparing session and an even _more_ intense fuck. What more could a weapon ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations:**
> 
> Da: Yes
> 
> Molodets: Good Boy (to a dog)
> 
> Ya khoroshiy Soldat: I'm a good Soldier
> 
> We are not fluent in Russian, so if any of these are incorrect feel free to correct us.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
